1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus to support a display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus having an improved structure to support a display device to be installed to a ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the display device such as a television display unit or a computer monitor generates an image and can be mounted to a horizontal plane, such as a table, or an inclined plane, such as a wall, through a predetermined supporting apparatus.
Recently, the display devices are provided with a display main body employing a flat display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display panel (PDP), so that a screen of a large size is easily obtained and a space required for installing the display device can be reduced due to its relatively thin thickness. Also, the display device can be installed onto various places such as a ceiling, an inclined surface, a wall surface, etc.
An apparatus for securing the display device is disclosed in Korean First Publication No. 10-2005-0038088 published on Apr. 27, 2005. This conventional securing apparatus comprises a ceiling bracket secured to a ceiling, a connecting bracket or two connection brackets extended by being connected to each other to adjust its height, and combined with the ceiling bracket, and an angle adjusting bracket combined with the connecting bracket and rotated in the horizontal direction while generating a predetermined friction force. Also, the conventional securing apparatus comprises a supporting bracket passing through and inserted in the angle adjusting bracket and rotated in the vertical direction while generating a predetermined friction force, and standing brackets provided at both ends of the supporting bracket and combined with a rear surface of the display device.
According to the conventional securing apparatus having the above structures, the display device can be controlled to rotate in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction by using the friction member provided in the angle adjusting bracket. Also, a supporting width can be adjusted according to the size of the display device by using the supporting bracket.
However, the conventional securing device has no function to pivotally rotate the display device, which does not meet the recent various presentation needs, and thus causes inconveniences in use. Also, in view of the recent trend in which the size of the display device is becoming larger, the weight of the display device is being increased, and thus there is a problem that a relatively large force should be applied when adjusting a view angle of the display device.